Life Without You
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: What if when Esme jumped she left something else behind. A daughter she never knew she had when she was born her father took her away.What if she came back after so many years.Will Esme turn the girl away and what will the cullens think of her
1. Changed

My caramel colored hair poured out around my shoulders tugged out of place thanks to my owe so caring father. You might be thinking 'why doesn't your mother stop him' well that's because she left me with him to go live with some rich doctor my father and the town had told me that over and over. My nose had been bleeding but stopped a while back, my cheek bruised badly my father had gotten drunk again personally I was sick of it. So here I sat on a cliff deciding if I should die or live at this point I think I knew the answer. I slowly stood up my ripped light blue gown flung itself around as if in an attempt to push me away from the edge. But I wanted to be closer. "I wouldn't do that" came a voice from the bushes I turned quickly.

"Who's there?" I called I wasn't scared I was going to kill myself anyway why be scared of a stranger. Laughter came the reply "none of your concern…for now." my anger boiled inside me. "The just leave me alone this is none of your business" I faced the waters yet again and took a deep breath about to fling myself off when his voice came yet again. "Dear sweet Isabel you wouldn't want to do that now would you after all you are so young and can make so many mistakes at this early age." it scared me how he knew my name better yet my age.

"Who do you know my name?" I said angrily no answer but I did hear steps "is this really what you want?" He stepped out of the brush his hair was dark black his skin pale white but none of that bothered me what did was his red eyes. "Yes it is now whoever you are or whatever you are get away" I turned back to the water and through myself off the edge hearing the strange man curse as I fell my body hit the water with such force I couldn't breath my body slammed against the rocks and I warmly welcomed the darkness ahead but before I reached it I felt a pain in my wrist suddenly if felt like hot irons running though my veins. This must be hell.

_**Unknown Man's POV**_

I watched as Isabel through herself of the cliff cursing loudly I ran after her in an instant I was grabbing her limp body from the water without thinking biting into her wrist I knew what came next. The town went crazy the next day when they found out Isabel was missing her abusive father played his role to perfection but I knew he didn't care what happened to her. They never found her body but I made sure they found evidence of a bear attack. I left Isabel alone in the forest not before leaving a letter telling her about what she has become and how she must feed.

_**Isabel's POV**_

It was like hot pokers running in my veins but I wouldn't scream I wouldn't let the devil know he had gotten the better of me. I don't know how long it had gone of but it seemed after a while the pain began to fade then altogether my heart stopped beating and I opened my eyes. I was in the woods but it was different I saw everything even the dust and the smells were tempting I looked over to the trees and saw a letter I got up and more gracefully then ever in my life walked over and grabbed it.

_Dear Isabel,_

_If you are reading this you have woken up from the change. You are a vampire you drink the blood of humans I'm sorry I am not with you but I am a loner. Remember never go out in sunlight you will not burn but sparkle like diamonds humans can not know about you._

_Sincerely _

_A Friend._

That helped a lot my first emotion was shock I mean its not everyday someone is told their a vampire. Then I began to think I drank blood well this was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Have you Forgotten

It was yet another boring day of my existence I couldn't believe I was on my own I was turned when I was only 14 I am so young and I was starting school AGAIN I was currently out hunting I hunted animals I could never kill a human well that's except for my father. I thought about school for a moment I starting out as a freshmen but hey the younger I am the longer I can stay my new destination was Forks Washington the most rainiest place on earth and my new home. I got off the bus in which I would forever be driving I was to young to drive and looked it I was about 4 ft tall not as filled out as I wanted but hey I'm 14 years old and will be for the rest of my existence I shook my caramel hair out I wore a white and black striped shirt that went down to my knees and plunged at the neckline and a pair of black skinny jeans with black stilettos. I walked into the front office an old woman looked up at me.

"Oh dear you must be the new girl what's your name honey" I smiled at the lady slightly dazzling her. "My names Isabel Esme Evenson" I thought about my mother when I said my name my grandmother a very long time ago had told me it was her first name. The old woman who I identified as Mrs. Cope looked at me I could feel shock radiating from her. Yes I was an empath it was very hard to deal with for a long time but I got control over it "Is there something wrong Mrs. Cope?"

"Oh its nothing dear its just your middle name it the first name of bunch of new kids who just moved here's mother. Her name is Esme Cullen" I ignored it anyone could have that name and I don't want to meet my mother I hated her for leaving me. "Oh well anyone could have had that name thank you for my timetable goodbye" I walked out not wanting to talk further I headed to my first class Art. People stopped to look at me envy and lust swamping me as I walked by just as I was about to turn for the art room and slightly smaller kid them me stepped in front of me.

"Hi my name is Erik could I help you find your class" my annoyance met its peek "actually if you don't mind I'm already at my class now please move" I sent waves of fear into him he slowly moved away but that's when I smelt it. Another vampire if I had a heart it would be thundering right now I walked into the room and quickly looked to see a small girl with short spiky black hair excitement and nervousness oozing from her. The teacher Mr. Allen looked at me startled then lustily I rolled my eyes.

"I'm new here my name it Isabel" he broke out of his trance and looked at me clearly "please introduce yourself to the class full name" I looked at the class but focusing in on the other vampire girl "My name is Isabel Esme Evenson I just moved her from New Hampshire that's about it" I went to sit down next to the spiky haired girl but was stopped my a blond boy with bright blue eyes. "My names Mike wanna sit with me?" he asked to confident in himself " no" was all I said before taking my seat next to the girl. "You know my name what's yours?"

She looked at me her emotions judging me "My names Alice Cullen I have 2 other brothers and 1 sister there names are Rosalie, Emmett. Jasper who is my mate and Edward" I smiled a bit she had a family not biological but a family non the less I wish I had one. "Hello Alice" before I could get another word out she spoke. "Your middle name is Esme" I stared in shock "yes it is why?" I was nervous but the odds of my mother running away and becoming a vampire then me meeting my replacement is very doubtful but some how I couldn't fully believe that. "My mother well not biologically but my mothers name it Esme and she used to have the last name Evenson" I couldn't take it anymore I knew it was her I just knew it and I hated that face she abandoned me then became a vampire and had adopted replacement children after she left me to be beaten and raped every day of my life since I was 10. I raised my had "Can I please go to the nurses I think I'm going to be sick" Mr. Allen nodded and as fast as I could I got out of that room.

I needed to breath well not necessarily but I felt the need to. The only problem was Alice followed me and in no time brought her siblings. "Wait who the hell are you" I heard another voice called I had heard Alice telling them what my name was and it was no surprise they sounded scared and angry. "I ran all they way to the forest and quickly got in not before a large arm I suspected to be Emmett's grabbed my waist before I could run can close threw me on his shoulder thankfully not hurting me and started to run. What I sent waves of terror into him he slowed down but was given a good dose of calm by someone else I was scared I knew where they were bringing me back to their house and I knew I was about to come face to face with my mother


	3. You Found Me

I screamed in terror and anger and started to hit as hard as I could against Emmett's back I couldn't see the other's following they must be at school making up excuses to leave Emmett laughed. "If you think your hurting me your not" I screamed in frustration and started to dry sob Emmett stopped. And looked a bit scared. "Hey don't cry we just want to know who you are you look freakishly alike to our mother shit you look at least 14 how could someone change you" I stared at him a minute before making a bolt for it I was fast but he was faster he grabbed my waist and held me like an infant against his chest holding my arms against his chest and his other arm held my legs "LET ME GO"

I screamed as he walked me into a very large house I screamed in desperation I didn't want to meet her. "Emmett what is going on who is she?" it sounded like a man I quickly hid my face in Emmett's chest I twisted my body every which way to get free but hide my face carefully I knew I looked to much like her for it to go unnoticed "That's what we all would like to know Carlisle she's a vampire but she's only about 14" his reply came swift his voice saddened. "Emmett, Carlisle what's all the commotion I heard screaming" My entire body went still Emmett and the man who stole my mother away from me Carlisle seemed to notice. "Emmett let her go that's no way to treat someone" there her voice was again I let out a strangled sob Emmett laid me on the floor and In a flash I was in the corner my knees dug into my chest my face laid on top of them.

"Why have you brought her here she doesn't drink human blood does she" Carlisle asked Emmett I could fee HER eyes on me. " No from what I saw she drinks animal blood Alice told me to bring her but dad she looks freakishly a lot like Esme Alice told me her name was Isabel" I could her Esme gasp she must remember me hope flared but I continued to hide "how could she possibly look like me?" I felt all hope go at the point she forgot all about me and probably doesn't even want me.

Emmett spoke again this time I wanted to be invisible "her full name is Isabel Esme Evenson" I could feel there shock and curiosity Carlisle even felt a bit of hate at the name Evenson. "That couldn't possibly me my son he-he died in my arms I remember it" I cried even harder she didn't even remember me as her baby the one who lived. I heard steps come close to me and almost as an instinct created by my time with my father shrank back expecting to be hit I let out a small cry but it never came,

"I'm not going to hurt you my name is Carlisle Cullen what's your name" not moving from my corner I replied "Isabel" he was close to me I could hear Emmett leaving say that he needed to be at school I guess the others would not be coming. Hear Carlisle talk again refocused me "Isabel I need you to answer some questions is that alright "yes" came my strangled reply I could hear my mother a few inches away from Carlisle and I knew what they wanted to know. "Isabel how old are you" my voice was quiet they waited anxiously for my reply "14" I could hear Carlisle mutter something that sounded like 'so young' "who's your father" it was simple but for me the hardest questions of my life. "Charles Evenson" I said never speaking in a full sentence I heard my mom cry a bit "did you have any siblings" he was hoping I was another women's child I could feel it I had to speak a full sentence this time there was no way out of it.

"When I was born I had a brother but he died in my mothers arms I lived my father said she hated me for that and left with someone town" I knew my mother was crying at this point. "Are you trying to tell us that your Esme's daughter" it was three letters but the hardest word for me to say "yes" I lifted my face to look at them but my eyes looked at my mother first are hair was the same color and faces were structured the same way we looked so alike yet so different she was terrified, sad and happy if only she knew I hated her more then any other person in this room. "But they said I only had a son" she gasped out Carlisle held her close it confused me they told her she only had a son.

Her eyes found me again "how did you get changed" she said desperately I knew I shouldn't lie. "I jumped off a cliff a few days after I turned 14 a man changed me but left afterwards" her body went limp in his arms as she cried suddenly she reached out and held me very hard I buried my head in her hair feeling like a little girl how just came home from school I was cried I may be about 70 years old but I was still 14 and a little girl at heart and missed my mother terribly.


	4. Comfort Me

I wasn't going to lie I did miss her and always wanted a mother but all this right now it was just to much. I quickly pulled myself away and looked around Carlisle was in the doorway looking at me cautiously. Esme started at me lovingly "I-I c-cant" I said before bolting out the door rain pelted me as I ran deeper into the woods trying to outrun all my thoughts I tried to wipe the pain out of me but it was to strong. This was too much for a 14 year old to deal with I came to a base of a cliff a let my body drop by the edge the ocean waves crashed in front of me. That's when I heard the laughter "so we meet again" I looked around to see him the one who had saved me now that I really looked at him I could tell he was about 16 he had shinning black hair pale white skin and red eyes.

"We keep meeting in the same places are you following me kind sir" I said a small smile playing on my lips. "Why Isabel such an insult I do not stalk people I don't intend to kill I think of it as merely watching over you" I took a step closer to him "it seems you know my name but I have never known yours" his smile made my knees feel weak his emotions were amused. "Alexander Rich" he was a foot taller then me and made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach "its nice to meet you finally" I smiled up at him and he smiled at me that's when I heard the Cullen's fast approaching footsteps I looked at Alexander "I'm scared I don't want to trust her" he frowned a but touching my face lightly "trust her she doesn't want to hurt you till we meet again my little empath" he kissed my hand softly before leaving into the trees "who was that?"

I turned around to see a tall blonde who would make anyone jealous was standing a few feet away from me I stared at her no I shouldn't mess with her emotions. "No one" I said turning my back to her "that didn't look like just anyone…why don't you come back to the house" I took a deep unnecessary breath "I don't want to" I knew I sounded like a 4 year old but I didn't care. "Do I need to get Emmett again" I giggled a bit I peered over the cliff it looked like the one back at my old house I closed my eyes and it all came back all the pain of when daddy would drink and beat me he really was a nice guy when he wasn't drinking he laughed and called me his little Bell it hurt when he drank. But what always felt worse was that my mother left me but dad got his chance to love me he screwed it up by drinking shouldn't I let my mother have a chance to make up for everything she lost.

"Okay I'll go" I said looking over to her she smiled lightly and we started to run back into the forest we didn't talk there was nothing to say it wasn't like I knew her name but I think she was Rosalie there was 2 more I didn't know of I had smelt them and then there was the awful smell. When we got to the house it seemed they had all arrived back from school the 3 people I haven't meet were there too the was a tall brunette girl and a small bronzed hair child that looked like Edward and the girl then there was the Indian looking kid that smelled really bad.

Mom walked up to me cautiously and put her arm on my shoulders it seemed the three new arrivals were completely oblivious as to who I was. "Who's she?" the brunette asked Esme smiled at her then the Indian kid looked at me something about him made me cautious the room felt anxious and full of curiosity. "Isabel this is Isabella" mom said laughing a bit Isabella scowled playfully "please call me Bella and this is Renesemee but you can call her Nessie everyone else does" she said the last part annoyance dripping from her. "Great just what we need another bloodsucker who hangs out with blondie she probably eat a human and expose us all." I was always told I had my fathers temper and it was never said as a joke in a second I was in front of him as hard as I could I slapped his face my nails cutting open from the corner of his eye to his jaw.

He howled in pain "JAKE!" screamed Bella and little Nessie suddenly Emmett had me in his iron grip and was walking me away from the scene I didn't fight it why would I want to be there anyway. He placed me on a log far far away from the house "what the hell was that!" he asked he tried to act stern but I could feel his amusement and a…..sense of pride? "I got angry and don't try to act all stern with me I'm an empath I know what your feeling" he seemed surprised "don't worry about Jacob he's stupid the only reason we have him around is because he imprinted on Nessie" he was reassuring my like my father used to when I was scared that's when he wasn't drinking. It made my heart break I missed him well missed the part that didn't drink "hey come on don't cry" I laughed "that's the same thing you said when I first met you" he looked like he was thinking for a second then started to laugh along. "I miss my daddy" I said suddenly stopping all the laughter "when mom told us about him he didn't sound like a very nice person how could you miss him?" I knew it seemed messed up but he was still my dad "when he wasn't drinking he was the best dad anyone could hope for he called me his little Bell but….but when he drank it was like he was a different person he was so angry. He hit me but never raped me that was all his best friends sons fault" he listened closely not once interrupting me "I know you miss your dad and I didn't know him so I cant judge but Carlisle can be a great dad to you don't have to replace your real dad but can you give him a chance for me." I thought about it my dad was dead by now there's no possible way he could be alive and if Carlisle wanted to act as a father figure I should give him the chance right….


	5. There Like Twins Scary

Emmett was the big brother I never had I didn't want to go back there especially when I would have to deal with everyone " hey Emmett do you think I could get a minute by myself please" he got up off the log and dusted of his pants "yeah sure but if your not back in 5 minutes I'll come and drag you back kicking and screaming" I laughed "sure sure okay" I got up and walked into the dense forest "I know your there you can come out" Alexander walked out of the forest a small smile on his lips "you messed up the pups face pretty bad" his emotions were driving me crazy he was very amused but annoyed at the same time. "what do you mean by 'pup' " he looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "he's a werewolf Isabel you need to be careful they don't trust you now" my head was a whirlwind "what are you talking about your confusing me" I knew they would come looking for me soon.

He seemed frustrated "look Isabel your fathers not dead he's a vampire someone else changed him a week after you were changed he knows you're a vampire and is looking for you. He doesn't want to hurt you but you have to decide if you want to live with your mother and her family or live with him" it felt like someone punched me in the stomach "What? How?" I could hear my mother calling my name. "block your thoughts Edward can read your mind Alice sees the future the person decides on so don't decide anything and Jasper is an emapth and till we meet again" he said before dashing into the lush forest. My mother appeared by my side in a minute "Isabel come inside we have to talk" I followed without a complaint it felt like I was in a daze.

When we got back to the house no one was there thankfully "Isabel were are you staying" it shocked me she would say that "I'm staying at a hotel" she walked me up a staircase "oh no your not staying at a hotel your staying here with us" she said It with such certainty I was shocked "well…okay can I at least get my things?" she laughed a small laugh that almost sounded as my own. "Of course you can get your stuff" It surprised me she even wanted me here after what happened she seemed to notice my hesitation "don't worry about what happened Carlisle is taking care of Jacob he's going to have scars but it will be okay".

She carefully spoke to me "everyone always said I got daddy's temper" she seemed to cringe as I said that I acted as if I didn't notice "they hate me don't they?" mom seemed startled by that but didn't lie "Bella, Edward and Nessie are upset with you Jacob brought that on himself he had no right to say that. Rosalie is proud of you and…..Alice and Jasper are uneasy they seem to think your hiding something from us something big Alice says your future isn't decided like your purposely keeping your mind undecided". Alice suspected something dam I didn't know what I was going to do "I told you everything well everything but I'm an empath like Jasper" I realized my mistake but she seemed not to. "That's wonderful Jasper can finally have someone to understand what he goes through all day" she seemed happy about that but I didn't know they suspected something so they weren't going to let me in easy but I had to know if I like it better here or with daddy. "do you think I can get my stuff now it like 2 in the morning and we have to go back to school soon" she grabbed car keys from a stand "yes I'll take you after all your to young to drive"

"ugh come on I wanna drive I'm like 70 something already please!!!!!" we walked into a garage and I saw a black Mercedes Benz. I stopped dead in my tracks it was beautiful. "Maybe some other time honey were going out in public and It wouldn't look good that I was letting a 14 year old drive" I got in and buckled up out of habit I used to hitch hike my way around. Soon we were speeding down the highway hitting speeds in the 100's I directed her to a cheap hotel we pulled up "you were staying here" she said more as a statement "not all of us get a lot of money you know" she laughed and we went up to my room I packed my clothes into a small bag and grabbed my most precious item my guitar I had it for a while it was decorated in stickers from the time I was little to now I kept it in really good shape.

When mom saw my guitar she smiled "you play?" I smiled it was one of my most favorite instruments "yeah I love to play" we packed all my things into the trunk and put my guitar in the back seat. "Can you play something for me when we get home?" the first thing that hit me was that she called it my home which meant I belonged to something her happiness radiated into me. "Sure" I pulled out a notebook and started writing a song I had been writing since I first saw Alex a little after Rosalie found me I titled I Everywhere and I just finished it when we pulled up the driveway. I held my guitar close and slung my backpack on my shoulder and walked in everyone was in the living room I got glares from Jacob, Bella, Edward and Nessie. Alice and Jasper seemed unsure Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle looked happy to see me I wasn't going to say sorry to Jacob because he didn't deserve it. Before anyone could say anything mom spoke "Isabel didn't you say you would play something for us" I felt there irritation and anger also curiosity coming from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yeah I did" I pulled a seat up and mom went to sit by Carlisle I pulled my guitar out "wow that's cool" I heard Jasper say "thanks" I strummed the cords a bit before breaking a tone in

"_Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I close my eyes you're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I close my eyesyou're always there 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?"_

I let the last notes fade they seemed impressed "that was really good" Emmett was the first to speak" I laughed "thanks I had like 70 years of training." I looked around the room everyone's emotions were everywhere my head got dizzy I sent a large wave of calm through everyone "Jasper stop messing with my emotions" Jacob spat annoyed I felt bad I got Jasper yelled at "it wasn't Jasper it was me your emotions were driving me crazy" they all seemed stunned. "You're an empath?" Jasper said slowly "yeah your one to right" he seemed unsure "yeah I am" Alice felt like a ball of excitement. "Hey what time is it?" Carlisle looked at his watch "about 3 why" I needed new clothes these were my last set and shopping was fun when you had money I had about 50 in my pocket so why not. "I need to go shopping" that's when I felt it excitement to the extreme Alice screamed so loud I couldn't believe it I flinched so did everyone else she started jumping up and down. "FINALLY SOMEONE KNEW WHO LIKES TO SHOP OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!" I couldn't help but scream "YOU LIKE TO SHOP OMG EVERONE I KNOW FINDS IT SO ANNOYING BUT ITS SO FUN!!!!". Everyone seemed annoyed at are yelling well more annoyed "oh no 2 shop alcoholics put together isn't good"

"Shut up Emmett" Me and Alice both said at the same time Emmett felt scared and Edward laughed "what?" we said again at the same time. "There twin little people" Emmett said scared now that I noticed me and Alice were the same height eyes color skin color the only difference is I looked more like mom and had long waist length caramel hair she had spiky inky black hair. "Well were off and taking the Porsche bye" Alice said me and her exiting the house.

_**Emmett's POV**_

This was bad very bad Alice and Isabel were like little twins it was scary who alike they acted. "Your not telling me your seriously scared of them are you?" Edward said a hint of laughter in his voice "did you see them they said the same thing at the same time its scary." Mom laughed a but "when we move again we should make them twins for now on" dad agreed laughing a bit "your saying _she's_ coming with us when we move" Jacob sneered that hit mom's nerve Isabel was her daughter and he was insulting her she would defend all of us but Isabel was hers. "Jacob I have had enough you had no right saying what you said to begin with so don't act like its all her fault and you don't even know her so you cant judge. And Edward and Bella you know what he said was wrong so don't try to defend him you shouldn't teach that to Nessie." She said then stomped off we were all shocked mom never got that angry and to yell and Edward and Bella that was just wow. This was going to be very interesting having Isabel living with us but first I had to make allies with Alice and Isabel time for mission impossible music "Emmett cut it out with the mission impossible music"

"THEN STAY OUT OF MY MIND YOU….YOU MIND READER!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Mom Me And Isabel Are Going To Die

**Alice's POV**

_She is AMAZING she is like my twins its so cool she loves to shop we went to all my favorite stores and bought almost everything. Do you know she's my size I've always had Rose and Bella as sister but they never shared my love of shopping so much Isabel is like my twin and SHE'S MY SIZE!!!!!_

_**Isabel's POV**_

Me and Alice spent the rest of the night shopping she didn't force me to buy things I wouldn't wear so it was cool I had to remind her a couple times that I'm 14 it was funny. By time we were finished it was 5 and we had to be at school in like an hour we raced down the street in her cannery yellow Porsche. When we did get home we needed Emmett and Jasper to bring everything up to our room "Isabel can you please come here" I heard my mother's voice call "okay" Emmett brought all my bags to my room and I headed down the hallway following were I had heard mom's voice I ended up in front of two big doors I knocked politely "come in Isabel" I walked in and my mother was standing behind Carlisle who was sitting they were both looking a blue prints for another house.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" she looked up at me and smiled "yes we did I hope you don't mind but we called the school and told them you were living with us and that you where Emmett's younger sister" I smiled "that's awesome is my name changed?" I didn't mind it at all the longer I stay here the more I forget about my father "Umm we didn't know if you wanted to so we told them we would talk to you about it and get back to them in the morning but you did get tomorrow off all of them did they said it must have been a great deal of a shock." I knew she felt nervous about my last name and didn't want to changed it without asking me "If I'm going to be Emmett's younger sister we might as well have the same last name" She smiled at me waves of happiness flowing from her even from Carlisle who was looking up at me. "We want you to have this the its from me and Carlisle" she handed me a velvety box that looked like it contained a necklace of some sort.

"You really didn't have to" I said opening the box to reveal something I didn't expect. I had noticed all of them wearing it the girls at a necklace the boys and a wrist band and Carlisle as a ring but I didn't think they would give me one. It was a simple silver chain with a large crest dangling at the end the Cullen crest. "We did your apart of our family now" it wasn't my mother who said this it was Carlisle I ran up and hugged them both feeling for once that I belonged somewhere.

I pranced down the stairs Carlisle and mom following behind the crest hung around my neck I had changed into a black tang top and jean shorts that went down to above my knee. When we got to the bottom Alice had a far off expression on her face I hadn't made any decisions so it cant be about me at least I hope. She jumped up her eyes clear Edward looked uneasy and Alice looked at me "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle said after a moment of silence "Isabel" my emotions became nervous I didn't like the way she said my name "what about her Alice tell us" mom said a worried expression on her face "Isabel was fighting…someone you trusted them and was hurt that they lied to you he killed you."

My mind went blank and I zoned out is it possible for a vampire to go into shock I felt someone's arms catch me my eyes still wide open. "Who Alice" I said my voice low "I don't know you trusted him I don't know when it will be but it seemed far into the future probably in a year or so" it made me feel a bit better someone was still holding me I looked up to see it was Carlisle I relaxed a bit. "I don't want to die" I said that's when I started to cry everyone went up to their room I went limp mom sounded worried. "Bring her up to our room" Carlisle nodded and picked me up I let my face fall onto his chest and didn't try to stop crying. "Shhhh Isabel we wont let anyone hurt you" I heard him whisper for only me to hear and in that moment I made up my mind I wanted to stay here. Now that I've decided this I knew Alice was going to see everything more clearly I felt myself lowered on to a bed I was silent know looking at nothing in particular. Mom smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead gently " If you think we'll let anyone hurt you for a minute I don't know what I would do" my dad was going to kill me that's all I could think of it didn't seem fair I knew Edward wouldn't be able to hear me and pushed everyone's emotions to the back of my head I had to talk to Alexander.

"Mom I have to do something could you give me about 10 minutes" she looked a little confused and I felt worry flow of her "what do you have to do Isabel" Carlisle asked me he felt protective over me I wanted to smile "just need to talk to an old friend don't worry he wouldn't hurt me" they looked uneasy. "just give me 20 minutes he'll know what to do" they pulled away from me and looked at each other "alright but only 20 minutes" I smiled they trusted me I felt so happy I got up and jumped out the window and sped as fast as I could to the cliffs I really needed to talk to Alexander he'll lead my father away.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me when I reached the cliffs I was in a panic 'what if he's not there?' was running in my head. But at the same time something was telling me to run away I sent a calming wave through myself "Alexander are you there please I need your help" I listened for anything just a hint that he was there "what do you need' came a fast reply. "Alice she had a vision that I was going to die by someone I trusted please you have to help me" he laughed a dark evil laugh I went still I was scared.

"Do you know what my power is Isabel" I was shaking now and all I wanted was to be home "no I do not" my voice was tight and only a whisper. He laughed again "its control I have the ability to make you do whatever I want" it seemed like a threat and not one I wanted to find out about. But when I tried to move I found that I couldn't "did you know that when you supposedly died your father married my mother I know I was already a vampire but I still watched over her. Do you also know the night of your first birthday while you were a vampire he killed her. Your father isn't a vampire I killed him but by the looks of it you got a new family" he said pointing to the Cullen Crest hanging from my neck.

"Just please leave us alone" I said not liking where this was going "Alice is going to hold a ball in a week and by that time you will take this lighter and set your new found family aflame" he threw a lighter at me and I caught it. I wanted to scream I couldn't kill them I loved them even Edward, Bella and Nessie and I couldn't live with myself if I killed mom and Carlisle. "Please I never did anything to your mother please don't take away mine I'm only 14 PLEASE" he came of and swiftly slapped me across the face "you will do as I say now go back home and kill your family and if you don't do it willingly I'll make you do it". I wanted to cry I found myself walking home I was like a ghost of my former self I couldn't handle it I didn't even have control of my own body.

When I walked threw they door everyone looked at me worried "Isabel are you alright?" Emmett asked before anyone could say anything I was an empath and always felt emotions but right now I felt numb I didn't feel anything. "No Emmett I'm not" I said mom and Carlisle came up to me "what's the matter is your friend going to help you" I looked up into my mothers eyes and saw only concern. "No he isn't can I go to my room please?" I asked I looked at Jasper who looked confused good thing I couldn't feel anything.

_**Esme POV**_

"Yes you can go" I told Isabel feeling concerned her eyes were vacant giving nothing away I hoped Jasper could tell me how she felt. I watched as she climbed the stairs I looked over to Jasper who looked confused. "She felt numb not anything" I was shocked and scared "Carlisle what are we going to do" I asked my voice low and hysteria leaking into it "we'll do whatever it take". I held me in a tight embrace I looked over to Alice who had a faraway look in her eye. "Alice what do you see" I said softly when she came back she seemed shocked and unsure "the house it was on fire mom you were screaming it was the most awful scream I couldn't see Isabel and me we were inside the house when it was on fire mom me and Isabel are going to die"


	7. I'm So Sorry

_**Esme POV**_

No not Alice this couldn't be happening "Alice are you sure" I said Jasper had gone to her side "I'm not sure…..either me or Isabel have to make a choice and it all depending on that one choice" I felt a bit better they had a chance at least. "Alice weren't you planning a ball?" Alice seemed to brighten a little "yeah I was but I don't know…." for once she was excited about the prospect of shopping. "Alice it might do some good if we had the ball maybe even make it a masquerade?" I added hoping she would like this idea. She smiled and pranced of with Jasper by her side.

I looked at my mother children and well Jacob I heard Edward laugh "Edward it isn't nice to listen to my thoughts" he controlled he's laughed and everyone looked questionably at him "I know but I cant help it" I sighed and looked at the curious faces staring up at me. " Now kids I know it may seem hard right now but…we cant think of them dieing we'll do everything in our power to stop them for now lets try to keep there minds on something else" they all nodded except for one. " Why don't we just kill Isabel kill her and Alice wont die and everything will go back to normal" my eyes narrowed in on Jacob. **((Sorry its just I'm not a fan of Jacob no offense to the Jacob luvers out there))**

"She is _**MY **_daughter and she is not going anywhere if anyone's leaving its you" Even Bella and Nessie stared at him with anger glazing there eyes "I'm not leaving as long as someone want me here I stay" he said a bit to arrogant Carlisle froze in anger "Go Jake" Nessie small voice said he stared at her in shock. "No Ness I stay with you remember" she seemed desperate for him to leave and placed her small hand on Bella's head "Jacob leave now" Jacob got up and slammed the door in his wake.

_**Isabel POV**_

It was another school day mom said I still had to go to school it would be to suspicious if I just didn't show I agreed if only she knew that today I was leaving for good I couldn't stand knowing the fact that I was ripping this family apart and that I was going to kill them. I didn't make the decision yet though I knew Alice would see it I didn't think about it around Edward because I knew he could hear it and I kept my emotions in check now the only thing left was to just leave.

They were all getting ready I told Alice I'd dress myself already deciding on what to wear she smiles and approves she skips away smiling my heart breaks she's going to be crushed when she finds I don't come down the stairs and when she came to check I wouldn't be here I didn't even know where I was going.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jasper's voice I hadn't counted on him right at this moment his eyes drifted into my room my window was wide open and my bag placed right beside it. "Are you going somewhere?" I sent waves of cloudlessness towards him but I guess it didn't work on other empathy "Jasper please if I stay here bad things will happen please if I stay people will die."

He seemed to understand this and sympathy rang from him "hunt before you leave I'll stall for as long as I can once your somewhere safe send word" I smiled at least he understood I kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner and headed for the window "tell Alice and mom to still have the party and Jasper" he looked at me his eyes foretelling the saddness that he felt I didn't need to be an Empath to feel it "yes". "I'm so sorry" I said before leaping out the window.

_**Jasper POV**_

I didn't want her to leave, I loved her like a sister but she was right people would get hurt but there was a feeling I got from her that more then just her and Alice would be the ones getting hurt. I walked down the stairs everyone seemed to act normal none of the guessing Isabel was missing I knew mom would be heartbroken and Alice would feel like she lost her sister but it was for the best. Hours went by and none of then noticed she must be out of state by now Edwards head snapped up when he heard this _shit _"who will be out of state Jasper?" everyone looked at me

I knew it was time to tell them but I couldn't even get it out before mom said something "Alice go check on Isabel" waves of distress were coming from her. Second after Alice went to check on her we all heard a piercing scream "SHE'S GONE" Esme seemed to zone out for a minute before she fell Carlisle quickly caught her holding her against him. "No Jasper where is she" I felt bad who wouldn't "mom I don't know she just said she had to leave or people where going to die I couldn't force her to stay".

I knew she saw the truth in my words but she didn't want to face it "how could you just let her leave" Alice said with a broken voice "because Alice when she said people where going to die she didn't mean just you and her she meant everyone" there was a stunned silence before Carlisle spoke "we have to go find her she only 14" I sighed "you know she's older then that" but it didn't help they all left to find her I just hope she knows what she's doing.

_**Isabel's POV**_

They must have found I was missing by now but I was long gone and now are trying to look for me I didn't know where I was but I knew they wouldn't find me I hide myself very well. I clutched my Cullen crest to my chest dry sobbing its all Alexander's fault I never didn't anything to him my father did why couldn't he just leave me alone. I could be with my mother and….my father yes I now call Carlisle my dad Charles was never really a father figure.

I must have been sitting here for a week now doing nothing but crying hey what would a girl do but that's when I heard it the crack of twigs and trees my head shot up anger rushed through me it was a boy about 17 I guess dark hair with regular brown eyes he wasn't handsome like vampires but he was nice to look at. "Hey umm are you okay?" a week without eating got to me and before he could scream I had snapped his neck and was sucking greedily on his blood it tasted sweet better then any animal blood I have ever tasted.

"Well well Isabel couldn't stand the temptation" I looked up to see Alexander fear shot through me "oh come on you do know what tonight it why it's the ball at your house don't tell me your not going" his voice was a mockery I hated it. "Get away from me" I growled letting the boys body drop from my hands " he laughed at my attempts to scare him away.


	8. Are You Ready Isabel?

**((All dresses are on my profile))**

He laughed at my attempts to scare him away I knew he wasn't going to just walk away and it scared me. He grabbed me forcefully by my arm and pulled me close "you and I are going to a little party don't worry I picked out your dress you wont have to worry" I wanted to scream but the all to familiar wave came over my mind I felt him pull me out of the woods the boys dead body all but forgotten. I remember him bringing me to a very expensive looking hotel and leading me up to a large room "now your going to be a good girl and get ready put the dress on do your hair and make-up we don't want to look bad seeing your mother and her husband again do you". He didn't need his power to control me I just went over to the closet and took out a white dress it was beautiful it had a goddess look to it and curved to show a lot of cleavage it had a silver chain around my waist with a silver broach it flowed down in no pattern at all and was gorgeous now if only I wouldn't die in it.

I got dressed not of my own accord when I was done it was late and the party had to have begun I prayed they didn't have it at the house or that they didn't have it at all. But I knew they would Jasper would make them I put my hair in a soft pony tail hiding the rubber band it fell around my shoulder and touched my hair. The caramel reminded me of mom and made me want to cry but before a sob could escape Alexander entered the room again. "Ahh I see you are ready perfect" he was wearing a simple suit with a white tie. I felt the wave enter my mind but didn't bother fighting back I knew I wouldn't wind "that's a good girl now lets go were already late". I knew he wanted to make an entrance and being late would certainly catch peoples attention.

We climbed into a black Austin martin vanquish and set out on our way to my parents house. The entire way I looked forward and couldn't move but he released me once we were and 20 minutes into the trip. "Please leave them alone they did nothing to you" I said once I gained control over my voice he didn't show any sign of hearing me I wanted to scream but knew I couldn't. It seemed like my life was playing out before my eyes I loved my mom even before I met her and when I finally did meet her I loved her more. Rosalie was like my older sister and Alice my adorable hyped up twin. Emmett and Jasper were like older brothers and even love Bella Edward and Nessie.

'Please kill me just don't hurt them please…" I willed myself to speak again "Isabel there are something's you will never understand juts except the face you and your family are going to die" I tried not to yell but it was very hard "THEN WHY DID YOU CHANGE ME!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE!!.." I screamed as loud as I could. I felt his hand smack me hard in the face I cried silently "I changed you because I knew your mother was alive I just didn't know where you were bound to find her sometime I had to wait" the pain in my cheek lessened as I listened. "You sick bastered" I whispered he just smiled ignoring me "we are here" I wanted to run away but my mind clouded and I knew there was no point in running away now he wouldn't let me.

The party seemed to be fun but I felt my mothers hopelessness we stood outside the doors Alexander looked at me his eye with an evil glint in them "why don't we make an entrance" I couldn't move but a smile graced my lips I wanted to yank it off my own face but I couldn't suddenly the doors before us were thrown open some people screamed others jumped but all my families eyes were on me. "Isabel…? Is that you" I heard Alice's voice so filled with hope she walked towards me she suddenly stopped as a vision hit her it was only a second but enough for her to look up at me in horror I couldn't look at her face so I starred at her gown.

Alice's dress was strapless a very light pink it was simple but looked very beautiful. I then looked over to Rosalie she looked confused from me to Alice her dress was very revealing it cut down the middle of her breast to her waist it was a deep red which was her signature color it didn't surprise me that she wore it. I looked at Bella next she wore the same mask of confusion her dress her dress it dragged a bit on the ground and was a aqua type blue it scrunched at the top and the straps were silver along with the belt going under her breast. I couldn't stand to look at my mother so I looked to little Nessie at Bella's side it was a simple light blue with flower patterns.

They all looked beautiful but when I looked to my mother she outshone them her dress was white and overlapped itself giving it a scrunch effect on the back the white cloth came to the ground and trailed an inch or so behind. "I believe the party is over don't you agree mother?" my voice was different ruthless demanding and uncaring they had to know it wasn't me but I knew they didn't my bright red eyes shone out over everyone "yes dear I think It is everyone please leave" she said kindly it took 10 minutes but everyone left not one of us moved.

"Why is your eyes red" Nessie asked innocently it stung me when my voice answered "because I killed and ate someone" I said harshly Nessie started to cry in her mothers arms and Edward and Bella tried to sooth her. "Isabel stop this instant, who are you" dad said his eyes glaring at Alexander "I am Alexander Isabel's half-brother" shocked silence fell over and finally Alice regained her voice. "Isabel you don't want to do this please we love you" I stayed quite "Alice what are you talking about?" Mom said "Isabel's going to kill us" her voice was thick with emotion.

"Isabel is this true" mom said almost crying "yes it is" I wanted to scream but I couldn't "why did you come here huh? To find Esme to get her to love you? To get all of us to love you then come back and kill her" dad's voice was harsh he was angry and he wanted me to know it. "well as much as I love this family reunion I think I'll have to cut it short" Alexander said his power lifted from me and went to my family making them immobilized. I didn't have time to think or say anything before I was shoved violently down the stairs I knew he was going to kill me no in front of my family but I had to let them know everything I said was a lie.

I pushed myself backwards as I yelled as much as I could "mom everything I said was a lie It wasn't my fault he made me say it I really do love you and never wanted to hurt you that's why I left please believe me". Alexander jumped on my then punching violently into my face and stomach he jumped back unexpectedly ad grabbed a box of matches setting one aflame. "Are you Ready Isabel?"


	9. Flames

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the flames it seemed like time stopped before I heard a scream and looked over to see Alice running towards me. She grabbed me quickly but was to late he threw the flame down setting a ring around us on fire I screamed loudly as I felt the heat and new soon it was going to brush up against me.

"Isabel calm down were going to get out of this" I started to cry at her assurance even I knew we were going to die her vision was going to come true. I heard a fight going on outside the flames and knew they must have been fighting Alexander.

Alice looked around frantically to see if there was a way to get out but there was none the flame wall was too high to jump. "Alice I don't want to die" I said crying she looked at me "we are not going to die Isabel I'll get us out somehow" but even then I could see the flames growing closer at that moment I let out a petrified scream as a flame licked my arm.

Carlisle POV

I don't know how we got out and I don't care Emmett and Edward were taking car of Alexander as Me, Esme and Jasper looked for a way to get the girls out. I had Jasper haul water out of the kitchen and dump on the flames that's when I heard it Isabel's petrified scream followed by Alice's we worked harder and faster then.

When we going the flames out Esme ran up to the ring and started to cry and I looked over to see………

**_HA left you all hanging you'll just have to wait will Alice's vision come true and there REALLY dead?!?!?!?!?!_**


	10. Starting Over

_Alice POV_

**I thought be and Isabel would surly be dead but soon I felt the freshening sent of water as it poured onto us. Isabel held onto me her grip very tight never letting up I was scared for her she was so scared just like me but I knew she was going to blame herself for all this and was having thoughts of leaving us again. "Isabel if you leave again I will kill you myself" I said my voice weak she didn't say anything suddenly I felt are mother's arms wrap around us tightly she was sobbing uncontrollably. Soon the entire family was gathered into a hug when everyone finally let go of each other I jumped into Jasper's arms and felt his arms wrap around me protectively.**

"**Alice I was so scared I could feel your and Isabel's pain" he said his voice distracted and hurt "don't worry Jasper I'm fine were both fine" I said into his shoulder. "Isabel?" I heard mom called Jasper quickly looked up "she's in shock" was all he said I looked into the future and sighed "guys how about we leave them alone for a while" I said they all go the message and followed me and Jasper as we left the large house.**

_**Esme POV**_

"Isabel" I said again as my mother children left me Carlisle and Isabel alone "yes" she said snapping out of her shock her voice was weak and confused. "Honey I was so scared" I said before wrapping her in my arms once again Carlisle walked up and hugged me and Isabel tightly. "You should have told us about him we could have helped you" Carlisle said affectionately to her "I couldn't he wouldn't let me" we both nodded in understanding Alexander's powers were amazing but used for the wrong reasons. "Please just don't leave again" I said to her hoping she wouldn't leave us.

"I wont" she said finally returning the hug me and Carlisle were giving her I know she is older them most humans around us but her mind was still young she was still just a girl not ready to be a women. I love her with all my heart but feel so bad she will never find the kind of love we all share she's too young to have those kinds of emotions. She was only 14 years old not old enough to play the role of Vampire. We soon let go of each other and sat down comfortably on the couch Isabel in between me and Carlisle "sometimes I wished I wasn't a vampire and that I would have just died when I jumped off that cliff but now I'm glad because if I didn't I would have never met you". Isabel said looking up at me "none of us want to be what we are but we deal with it the only good part is being together" I said smiling down on her Carlisle smiled lightly ay both of us we looked so much like me it was all so strange to think that she was really my daughter I never thought it would happen.

Of course I had Bella, Alice and Rosalie but it wasn't really the same I gave birth to Isabel we shared the same blood we looked alike because of our genes not because we are vampires. "Do you think we could start this all over again?" Isabel asked her voice soft "I don't see why not" Carlisle said smiling down on her Isabel stood up quickly then "okay hi my name is Isabel Esme Evenson Cullen its nice to meet you but I think you may be my parents". Isabel joked "well I don't know you do look a lot like my wife" Carlisle said "well then" she said pretending to go to the door.

"You know Carlisle she does seem like a Cullen she could be our daughter I said playing along "I guess your right" Carlisle said laughing. She laughed coming back over to the couch and falling between me and Carlisle "soooooooooo" Isabel said "nothing like almost dying to give the night a little flare" she said in a serious voice.

_**Jacob POV**_

_Finally just what we needed _I thought as I stared down at the body of a teenage hiker he smelled of Isabel I smirked "Sam found him the new one killed him" I said nodding my head towards the body. "You know what this means don't you" Sam said looking angrily at the body "I know perfectly well we have to kill her" I said smiling finally Bella and Edward will understand everyone else will just have to. I'll finally have my Nessie back.


	11. War

_**Isabel POV**_

School was starting again ugh. I really didn't want to go fortunately I didn't have too rumors were being spread that I left with some guy after hours of talking to mom and dad I finally convinced them to let me stay home for the rest of the year. Me and Alice had gone shopping last night and picked up enough clothes to last me the month I was currently wearing black shorts and a green short sleeve shirt. I was babysitting Renesmee mom had to go to the store to pick up 'food'. "Belly I wanna play outside" she said using her nickname for me. "sure Renesmee" I said taking her small hand and walking out into the cloudy day.

I brought her to Bella and Edward's meadow she seemed to like it there so why not she started making daisy chains I laughed as she finished a second crown and placed it on my head. "Were both Princesses now" she said smiling "yes we are" I said picking her up and twirling her around she laughed happily.

I can honestly say that I've never been happier I placed her down on the ground and we continued to play tag and hide and go seek. "Renesmee are you ready to go home now grandma Esme will be home soon" I said looking into her child like face "yeah I am" she said smiling I started to pick her up "hey leech" my head snapped up and looked into the direction of Jacob Black. "Your not supposed to be on out land" I stated firmly holding tight to Renesmee.

"Well that was the law before you killed someone" Jacob said his face twisted in a mixture of anger and happiness I could feel their anger radiating from them they were waiting for this a chance to finally kill me. "killing me wont make her love you it will only push her away" I said to Jacob as I felt his longing to hold Renesmee he growled at me. "I doesn't matter she'll just have to learn" he jumped into his wolf form and I quickly placed Renesmee on the ground. "Run Renesmee get the others" I yelled as she darted into the tree's.

I could feel his anger worsening after Renesmee left "It wasn't my fault and even you have to know that" I said pleading into his cold coal black eyes he only growled and leapt and me. I felt his body crash into mine I hissed in pain and clawed at his back growling furiously blood seeped through my fingers and he ripped my arm open the metallic grinding sound of metal filling the empty air. His claws ripped open my leg and venom slowly dripped out the pain was almost unbearable. I knew what he was doing torturing me he wouldn't just kill me he would make it long and painful I thought quickly and at the right moment grabbed his arm and twisted it till I heard a successful snap he whimpered and hoped and couple steps away to look at his arm. I quickly seized the opportunity and even though it was painful I ran as fast as I could through the trees pain shooting through my body making it hard to even think.

I saw the clearing that led to my house and pushed myself as much as I could when I entered the house in a flurry I saw Renesmee trying to talk to my mother frantically. "Oh my god. Isabel" she said a split second before I fell. Never before in my entire life had I heard of a vampire passing out or fainting but right now I did just that.

_**Esme POV**_

I arrived home to find both Renesmee and Isabel missing I looked on the refrigerator to find a note from Isabel saying that they were in the meadow I smiled and through everything I had bought in the trash seeing how no one here ate it. Renesmee suddenly came bursting through the door "Grandma Esme Jake is going to hurt Belly" I was confused till the door burst open and Isabel just stood there her skin was ripped open venom dripping from the wounds. "Oh my god Isabel" I said as she passed out which scared me even more.

I picked her up quickly and brought her to me and Carlisle's room "Renesmee you said Jake hurt Isabel?" I asked confused and flustered she touched my head and played back the entire thing before she ran home. "Okay thank you" I grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisle's number hoping that Alice already saw everything. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I head Carlisle say obviously not paying attention "Carlisle its Isabel you have to come home now she's hurt!" I said frantically "wait!? What happened?"

"Jacob attracted her please come home" I said urgently I put the phone down and quickly went back over to Isabel "please Alice please see this and get everyone home" I whispered. "Grandma is Belly going to be okay?" Renesmee said whimpering I picked her up and held her close "yes she's going to be perfectly fine".

I heard the door burst open downstairs "MOM!" Emmett's booming voice called frantically upon smelling the venom that had dripped from Isabel's wounds. "Were up here" I called my voice strained as I looked down at my poor daughter her face twisted in a mask of pain. "What happened?!?!?" Rosalie said as she entered the room then her eyes landed on Isabel "oh my god" she whispered the others piled in the room "who did this" Emmett said his voice filled with anger "Jake".

Renesmee said she quickly jumped out of my arms and propelled herself into her mothers. Finally the door opened up again and I knew by the smell it was Carlisle "Carlisle were up here" I said rushing to the door to meet him he came swiftly into our room and look of shock on his face. He quickly went to work making her heal faster and making sure she was okay "Carlisle will she be alright?" I asked he smiled lightly "she's going to be perfectly fine it was shock that sent her into a comatose state she'll come out of it in a couple minutes.

I sighed in relief and sat back down next her Carlisle and watched her face closely waiting for any signs of movement. "She's waking up now" Alice chimed in she was right Isabel's eyes opened slowly and stared up and me and Carlisle suddenly they widened and she flew out of the bed and was standing on the other side. "Isabel shh calm down its only us" I said walking over to her wrapping my arms around her she took a deep unneeded breath and sunk into my grip.

"Honey what happened?" I asked when we were all downstairs sitting on the couches. "I think I deserved it" she said softly everyone's eyes widened in shock "what are you talking about" Carlisle asked uncertainly.

_**Isabel POV**_

Now that I had a chance to sit and think about it all I knew I deserved what happened I killed an innocent person but I didn't mean it I was just so thirsty and he just happened to walk by. Edward gasped in shock of what he had heard oh yeah he can read minds "when I ran away" I started taking another unneeded breath "I didn't really eat anything for the whole time I was just trying to keep out of Alice's visions I never really thought about any of it but there was a hiker one day".

Mom stopped my I guess she knew what was going to happen next they all knew I guess this is the part where they yell and scream then either kick me out or kill me. I don't think that's going to happen" Edward said lightly ugh this whole 'mind reader' thing gets pretty annoying pretty fast I said in my head. "Bella can you please do your whole mind blocky thing please" I said annoyed she nodded and blocked my mind from Edward.

"Isabel I don't know what to say" she was going to leave me I knew it this whole thing is my fault why wouldn't she. My anger and annoyance flared " then just say what your thinking" I said attitude dripping from my voice "Isabel don't give me attitude" she said severely I pulled my hand back from hers and turned ever so slightly away from her. I think Jasper felt what was going to happen Rosalie could see it Alice saw it in the future Edward saw it from her and Bella and Renesmee just sat obliviously.

"Isabel! What is wrong with you were just trying to help you, you killed a man the wolves will see this as a declaration of war" I stood up quickly "SO ITS ALL MY FAULT I'M SORRY BUT DON'T SIT THERE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN MY MOTHER ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU HAVENT". I screamed her eyes showed that she was hurt but at this point I couldn't care "you know what I'll save you the trouble I'm leaving" I didn't even bother to grab my things I just ran. I ran as fast as I could in just one direction away from Forks away from the one family I had ever had.

_**Rosalie POV**_

"SO ITS ALL MY FAULT I'M SORRY BUT DON'T SIT THERE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN MY MOTHER ALL MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU HAVENT". Isabel screamed at mom her eyes started to water with tears that would never fall "you know what I'll save you the trouble I'm leaving". Dad held mom close as she cried invisible tears this doesn't make any sense why would she blow up like that they were just trying to help.

I got up out of Emmett's lap and started for the door "where are you going?" he asked worried "to find Isabel" I said walking out the door I didn't give anyone a chance to ask if the could come along but I told Edward in my head to stop anyone that tried.

I started running as fast as I could following Isabel's trail after a couple hours I was catching up to her I saw her in the distance and gave all I got into running faster finally catching up. She was by a pond just sitting there I stopped to look at her she was perfectly still "Isabel what the hell was that" I said anger filling my voice she didn't move so I went and stood in front of her.

"They were going to leave me anyway so why not" she said her voice held no emotion "what are you talking about" I said annoyed. "Sometimes its better to leave before you are left" I calmed down enough to sit next to her "you were scared we were going to leave you?" she nodded her head.

"I never meant to start a war I didn't want anyone getting hurt just because of me" she said my eyes softened. "Isabel she was never going to leave you and its not your fault what happened, happened we cant change that but we cant try to fix it" I said hinting "I cant go back now not after all that". "Mom loves you and we all think of you as our little sister what happened back there it wasn't right and you have to say your sorry".

"Its not that simple Rosalie" she said shaking her head "yes it is so simple that even you cant see it just say your sorry they'll forgive you. She'll understand you were scared you did what you thought could protect you" my eyes searched her face to see if any of this was sinking in. "Ever since I arrived bad things just keep happening" she said looking down "you should have been here for Bella she trumps you by long shot" I said smiling she looked up at me a slight smile grazing her face.

"What if someone gets hurt?" she asked "were vampire no little wolf boy is going to bet us" I said smiling "okay" she said looking into my eyes.


	12. Plain and Simple

**Rosalie and me raced back to the house my nerves on fire we were almost there only a mile left 'Rose can you please give me a moment' I asked her 'your not going to run away are you? ' she asked me with a smile 'no, no I'm not' she nodded and raced away I sighed and sat down on a log. I pulled an old crumpled picture of me and my father when I was younger we were both smiling in the picture we were happy. **

'**Isabel?' I heard my mothers voice say I didn't even bother to hide the picture she said down next to me quietly 'I'm sorry' I said breaking into dry sobs. She held me close as I cried 'it is okay Isabel Rosalie explained everything to me' she said soothingly 'I was scared you were going to ask me to leave' her arms wrapped around me shielding me from the world. 'Isn't this sweet' I heard a voice growl and looked up to see Jacob and his friends Quill and Sam walking up to us. **

'**Jacob leave us alone' mom said a slight growl to her voice 'I'm sorry Esme but she killed a human we have the right to kill her'. **

**The instincts of a 14 year old kicked in and I clutched my moms hands scared there was 3 of them and two of us. 'Let her go Jacob you know it is not her fault and she didn't know the treaty' Jacob growled 'that's not the point'.**

**He lunged forward and knocked mom across the field and bit into my neck I growled and my nails ripped into his neck he yelped and I threw him into a tree. He stalked me coming out of the shadows and lunged at me again only this time Sam jumped at my back I couldn't fight them both. 'No' mama screamed as she was held back by Quill I fought as hard as I could and got some pretty good shots in before mom broke free and tackled Sam away from me. **

'**Fight fair Jacob our you know you cant win' I said whipping the venom and dirt from my face he growled and circled me. Then lunged again but this time he was cut off in mid jump from Carlisle my dad. **

**Emmett threw Sam into a tree then the 3 werewolves fled into the forest I was quickly engulfed in a hug from mom and dad 'come on lets go' dad said rushing us back to the house where everything was already to go.**

'**What's going on?' I asked confused 'were going to Transylvania Alice whispered into my ear as she quickly cleaned me up. I went into my room to grab a few things and just stood still a moment. **

**I grabbed my guitar and bag I had brought with me and ripped up a floor board and stuffed them in the laid the picture of me and my father on top of them I was going to leave those memories behind.**

**I quickly piled into the Mercedes and we were on our way to the airport it was only me in the back seat I was slightly in awe at how fast everything went all the emotions that everyone was feeling were giving me a headache. **

**Esme **

I watched Isabel closely from the window she was just starring out the window I wish I knew what she was feeling we made it to the airport just in time and boarded our flight Isabel sat in-between Carlisle and me.

'Well that was fun' she said looking over me to see the ground getting further and further away we all laughed just the slightest. 'Does this mean we cant go back to Forks anymore?' Emmett asked childishly.

'Yes Emmett for a while at least' Carlisle said rubbing his head.

'I wish I could sleep' Isabel said leaning against Carlisle's arm 'just close your eyes and daydream its what I do' Rosalie said helpfully from in back of us.

This had all happened so fast that when I thought about it, it seemed like only a blur of time wolves, packing, plane they all mingled together in my memory. 'Are you okay' both Jasper and Isabel said at the same time 'yeah I'm fine' I said smiling at all my children happily.

**Isabel**

Everything seemed at peace now and I hoped it would stay that way Bella didn't want to leave Charlie or lie to him but she had to for the sake of our family. She told him that we were going to Vermont mainly Montpelier in the mountains he had smiled and wished us all goodbye and a safe trip. Bella knew she would never be able to see him again she may talk to him on the phone like she did Renee her mother but it would never be the same we all knew that.

It was all the wolves fault they didn't understand what it meant to be a vampire the differences and changes you have to go through. I watched my family silently they were all nervous that the wolves would find them.

Will that be the rest of our existence we all knew the wolves would never stop looking so for the rest of eternity it would be moving and hiding and it was because I killed a pathetic human. My eyes hardened and I blocked my thoughts from Edward but it seemed her hadn't been paying attention to me anyway.

_I have to stop them_ I thought to myself angry thoughts ripping through my brain 'are you okay?' Alice asked concerned at my syndical expression 'perfect' I said my lips turning into a cruel smirk she shuddered and nodded leaning back into Jasper. 'Isabel are you sure your okay' mom asked watching me closely I smiled sweetly 'I feel fine ask Jasper' I said my gold eyes glittering with the thought of what time will bring.

'She feels very happy and excited' he said critically she then looked at me her eyes suspicious 'please don't do anything' she said before looking at dad leaning against his arm for comfort.

_What can I say I am my fathers daughter_ I thought looking out of the window Edward looked up his eyes dancing with uncertainty _don't worry Edward I wouldn't do anything to hurt mom_ _and that's all you need to know_. He nodded looking down to his daughter then smiling.

**Alice POV**

'Jasper what do you think she's planning I can see it in her eyes' I said quiet enough for only me and Jasper to hear 'she is really smart for only 14 I think she realizes that this will never end it will always be a battle to stay out of the wolves way and having her 'fathers' temper we can only guess at what she's thinking'.

'Maybe we have to but Edward doesn't' I said quickly looking to Edward. _Edward is Isabel planning something stupid_ he looked over at me 'she said she isn't going to do anything to hurt Esme' I nodded and looked into Jaspers face.

She wants revenge it was plain and simple and we cant stop it.


	13. Time to Time

We soon arrived in Transylvania I played with the Cullen crest that lay around my neck symbolizing me as apart of their clan. I loved them all very much but I didn't quite understand this whole life yet I was new to the whole 'family thing' I was used to being independent.

I had made my decision but I kept it from Edward and clouded Alice's mind with a love for Jasper. I kept everyone on a emotion that ruled them I looked around my new temporary hold mom and dad bought a house in the mountains it was beautiful. I looked out the balcony this time I wasn't just leaving for there sakes I wasn't being a martyr I just wanted my revenge and I bit of freedom to see if this is what I really wanted.

I put on a plain black t shirt with a grey sweater and black pants with black heels I was 14 but could easily pass as at least 17 I put black eye shadow and eye liner on making my eyes look smoky and quickly went to write them all a letter.

_Dear Family,_

_I love you all very much and will miss you but I am not used to being in a family and I am not really sure if I want this. I'm just going to travel for a bit I hope you understand and ask that you please do not look for me I just need time to think I had never given much thought to any other life but now that I am it makes me think twice about everything. I love you mom I really do but sometimes I feel a bit as an extra person in this family the one who seemed to come with problems. I don't any problems I just want to see if there is anything else out there for me I will be back I don't know when but I know I will be._

_I love you all very much,_

_Isabel Esme Evanston Cullen _

I left it on my desk I didn't take anything I left the Cullen hanging around my neck and slipped quietly from the house to see what the other side of the tracks could provide me.

**Esme POV**

I unpacked all me and Carlisle's things thinking about Isabel she seemed so strange on the plan and was very quiet on the ride here I was going to talk to her later on tonight after we were all settled.

_Finally _I thought placing the last of Carlisle's shirts in the dresser I racked my hand through my caramel colored hair and walked out into the hallway looking down to Isabel's room it was oddly quiet and I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked down to her door. I pushed her door open slowly 'Isabel?' I said into the room to only find it was empty a piece of paper caught my eye on her bed and I hoped it was a not saying she was hunting.

I picked it up and quickly read it my heart seemed to hallow itself out and with each word a new wave of pain washed over me everything went quiet downstairs as Jasper felt my emotions, Alice saw my future and Edward read my mind. 'She left us' I heard Alice whisper with an unbelieving voice.

I held the letter tightly to me and tears that would never fall clouded my eyes 'Esme' Carlisle said rushing upstairs 'she's gone she left us' I said dry sobbing. 'Shhh darling she will be back it says so she is probably just confused about everything right now' he said sympathetically.

But how could he know when she would come back only Alice would know but she asked us not to loom for her but she never said to check on her from time to time.

**I know its short sorry :( review please?**


	14. Finally Home

**Isabel **

I know leaving was wrong and after 102 years I know that but I was young I wanted to know what I wanted. I wear my Cullen Crest everywhere I go it reminded me of what I had waiting.

I know the exact point when I realized it. It was when I was walking out of a store and saw a family walked down the sidewalk together laughing and having a good time. I felt their happiness and it was then I realized I belonged home with my family.

I bowed my head in shame and walked down the street with a purpose I would not let them know was coming I wanted it to be a surprise I smiled lightly to myself. I told them not to look for me but I never said I would not keep tabs on them I knew where they were they went Vermont and were staying in Montpelier the werewolves went mysteriously missing after I left well I know where they went.

I changed quickly and got a flight to America for I was in Venice but I got there in good enough time. I smiled as I landed and confidently and ran through the tress. I knew if I got there soon enough I could be enrolled in school with the rest I quickly found there scent but it was only Emmett and Jasper I knew they must be hunting to I waited till they finished.

As they both stood there talking I quickly jumped on Emmett's back screaming 'I'M HOME!!!!!' scaring them to know end. Jasper started laughing when he realized it was me for Emmett got so scared that he threw me from his back and hid behind a tree. 'Emmett its Isabel don't be scared' Jasper said hugging me 'I missed ya little sis' he said letting me go as Emmett took me into a bear hug.

'I swear if you ever leave again I will kill you well not really mom would kill me but you know what I mean' he said setting me down I smiled 'yea Emmy I know what ya mean' he gave me a face then shook it off with a smile. 'So where is everyone else?' I asked looking around 'RIGHT HERE!!' I heard Alice scream running out tackling me with a hug I giggled as she helped me up and looked around giving my brothers and sister hugs Rosalie, Bella, Edward and even Nessie were all happy to see me but I knew I saved the best for last.

'Mom' I said weakly looking at her shocked face as she drew me into a hug 'please don't ever leave again' she said sounding as if she was crying 'I wont I promise ask Alice she'll know' she laughed lightly pulling away so I could hug dad.

We went back to the house and life seemed perfect it was as if I had never left but better in a way and over the years Nessie found herself a vampire that she fell madly in love with his name was Chris and he was a vegetarian like us. But unlike us after 20 years they decided they wanted to leave the clan and live on there own they said there was just too many people in this one group in became noticeable.

We all knew they were right and we didn't want to get in trouble with the Volturi we still talk and see them very often. And for myself I well I am so young to have a mate being 14 has its disadvantages I was basically 13 and a day. It didn't bother me I had mom and dad and my brothers and sister. Edward and Bella leave every couple years to live on there own so mostly its only me Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

And I did keep my promise I never left the clan again mom and dad were very happy about that I only laughed. I love my family when we are all together yeah we have our fights but were always happy. I think that is what life is about and even my father has faded from my memories leaving me nothing but a broken guitar and a worn picture. I don't remember anything but what he did to me and my mother and I resent that because even though I cant remember it I know we had good time too.

But none of it matters for I am finally home where I belong with a family who loves and respects me and in this existence that's all you can ask for.


End file.
